


His

by Orangefrost



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hwang Minhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Concubine Ha sungwoon, Emperor Hwang Minhyun, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Ha Sungwoon, Smut, a lil ooc minhyun, emperor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangefrost/pseuds/Orangefrost
Summary: Um i wanted to write some smut bc the hwangcloud tag is honestly dead these days but this somehow turned a little angsty?? Somehow.This is my first fic so any feedback or kudos is appreciated!Edit: should I continue this um shsggs





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Um i wanted to write some smut bc the hwangcloud tag is honestly dead these days but this somehow turned a little angsty?? Somehow. 
> 
> This is my first fic so any feedback or kudos is appreciated!
> 
> Edit: should I continue this um shsggs

Sungwoon does not know what he is doing.

He is in THE emperor Hwang's bedroom, half his clothes currently tossed aside, with emperor Hwang himself kissing his way down Sungwoon's neck. Leaving marks blooming pink, purple, and shades in between.

A whimper leaves the smaller man's mouth and Sungwoon momentarily, momentarily forgets where he is. Sungwoon can't think. Not with Hwang Minhyun pushing him against the wall an-  
and now he's moving further down, pressing his lips against Sungwoon's soft skin, against his neck and his collar bone and his chest.

Minhyun looks up, smiling when he sees the man in front of him, looking absolutely wrecked. Eyes glossing over and brows furrowing and skin flushing and slightly shaking under the younger's grasp. 

"Do you like it?, concubine Ha." Minhyun whispered against his ears. As if Sungwoon wasn't weak enough already. 

"T-Take me now. Please. Emperor." Sungwoon gasps out, and when Minhyun rubs his hips slowly against his and he feels light headed and he needs nothing else but the man in front of him to push him down on the bed and ruin him. And he needs it now. 

Minhyun grins a wide cheshire smile and lifts him up by his small waist, almost too easily, really. With the smaller man's head tucked under his chin, he walks over to his bed and sinks him down onto the soft bed. 

"You should take a look at yourself, Ha Sungwoon. You look almost illegal like this, spread out on my bed like a little flower." Minhyun pushes. "Oh, the things i could do to you right now."

The taller man pushes aside the rest of Sungwoon's clothes, grabs his thighs and pushes them apart. His mouth was on his in seconds, warm tongue working his way into his mouth

 

 

Minhyun can smell it now. The sweet, sweet scent that's slowly filling the room with sungwoon and sungwoon only. His mind going hazy and his dick growing restless.

He ruts his hips against the smaller body and grunts, the friction almost unbearable. 

Minhyun catches a small whimper coming from sungwoon, babbling a chorus of pleases.

"Well aren't you a patient one." He strokes his concubine's soft hair.  
"Don't be sorry afterwards." 

Within moments later, Minhyun was inside Sungwoon, filling him up to the very brim. Thrusting with power into the man beneath him rhythmically. 

Sungwoon felt like he was going to die. In a good way, because the eyes that seemed cold less than an hour ago, was now staring so intently at him. And him only.  
Because the emperor's fine silk robes that costs probably more than his life was now thrown away on the floor, the owner himself not even caring about them.  
Or because of his god-like appearance that had seriously looked out of this universe, somehow looked even better right now, face inches from each other and him breathing and moaning and touching him. Sungwoon is glad to know he has the same effect on the emperor as he has to him too.  
Sunwoon secretly hopes Minhyun will stay like this, will keep looking at him like this and hold him like this. But that wasn't possible. So he pushes the thought away, and reaches his arms out to lock the emperor's face closer to him. 

"Emperor Hwang." He whispered softly against his ears, and at that moment, Sungwoon could swore he felt shivers traveling down the other's spine. He then preceded to kiss the younger's lips. Gently, but firmly. (Just to seal the deal he thinks) 

Minhyun speeds up, and starts thrusting into him, if possible, even faster, hitting spots inside Sungwoon he didn't even know he could felt. 

Sungwoon feels like he's on fire now, and suddenly, he sees white and the emperor sinks his face to the crook of his neck, as he himself screams out, his insides filling with Minhyun. 

His eyes are clear now, and there are tears on the corner of his eye and he relishes the feeling of the heavy weight on top of him, arms wrapped around his waist so hard he almost can't breathe. He blinks the tears away.

The silent was a bit scary. As they both came down from their high, with only small pants filling the room as they catch their breath.  
Sungwoon keeps hugging Minhyun. Even once the taller has let go, and his body feels normal again. He hopes maybe, maybe this time he wouldn't have to leave. Maybe he could spend the night here. Maybe he could get to sleep inside his embrace the whole night. Maybe he can wake up tomorrow to the emperor with messy hair and drool on the corner of his mouth and- 

"Concubine Ha." It's coming. Sungwoon thinks.  
"Thank you for... tonight. But i have to go now. Is that alright with you?" He says with a sad smile. 

Sunwoon doesn't know why he feels like this. It shouldn't be bad right? This has happened before. He was only the emperor's concubine, and no matter how much he wants to keep Minhyun for him and him only, no matter how selfish he is, he knows, Minhyun belongs to others. To his wife and to his citizens.  
He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Except the drops of tears rolling down his face slowly as he nods his head in understanding. He feels frustrated with himself. Knowing how hard the other man worked, he never wanted to bother him any further, yet here he was.

Minhyun watches him with soft eyes, and sungwoon may be imagining this, but he'd like to believe that the red around the other's eyes isn't just because the emperor is tired and overworked.  
He inches closer and kisses Sungwoon on his cheeks and wipes away his tears. 

"See you later...Sungwoon."  
As if later was good enough.


End file.
